A liquid crystal display devices includes a liquid crystal panel having a liquid crystal layer between substrates. Characters and images are displayed in a display area of the liquid crystal panel. Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device having a round display area. The liquid crystal display device includes a substrate having a first region and a second region. The first region is surrounded by a curved exposed end surface and a curved non-exposed end surface. The curved exposed end surface is at a cut portion of the substrate, which is formed when the substrate is cut out. The curved non-exposed end surface is inside the substrate. The second region is surrounded by the non-exposed end surface and three linear exposed end surfaces.